


Desde que te fuiste

by Brotecito



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotecito/pseuds/Brotecito
Summary: Eiji va a la tumba de Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji





	Desde que te fuiste

Cuando me dijeron sentí como si yo mismo dejara de existir. No sentí nada y por unos momentos solo fue consiente de los estímulos externos de la sala. Mi tren de pensamiento se detuvo. Desde mi pecho empecé a sentir una presión enorme que subía hasta mi garganta y se manifestaba en mis ojos como una húmeda cascada. Mi boca temblaba y mordí mi labio tan fuerte que sangró. No pude contenerlo más y en cuanto intenté hablar para responder los llamados al otro lado de línea no pude formular una palabra. Solamente pude gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero era obvio pues nunca había sentido un dolor así. Sentía el alma rota, no hay otra forma de decirlo.

Lleve mi mano al pecho, solté el teléfono y para ese punto la situación había cambiado; solo era consiente de mi propio dolor y todo a mí alrededor dejo tener importancia. 

Mi hermana tomando mi rostro y llamando a gritos que eran eclipsados por los míos; mi madre a su lado igual de preocupada haciendo demasiadas preguntas que no podría entender ; mi nombre siendo pronunciado a gritos por el teléfono. Nada de eso me importo, nada fue suficiente para hacer que parará de gritar. 

En algún momento empecé a arañar frenéticamente mí pecho a traves de la ropa, no lo sé, no lo sentí. Solo fui consciente de ello cuando mi madre hizo a mi hermana a un lado y aprisiono mis manos agarrándome de las muñecas. Entonces pude escuchar su voz desesperada como un eco en la distancia. “¿Qué te pasa!". Deje de gritar y sentí un gran nudo en la garganta formarse inmediatamente, respiraba con trabajo. Intenté contestar. Tu nombre fue lo primero que dije, como un susurró, como el llanto de un perro herido. “Duele" fue la palabra que me arregle para decir unos segundos después y la repetí en un aullido de dolor. 

Esas dos palabras serían las que estarían presentes por el resto de mi vida, serían las palabras que podrían describir mi sentir desde que el sol salía hasta que se ocultaba entre las montañas. Porque el dolor que sentí ese día nunca fue, ni siquiera puedo decir que aminoro. Solamente aprendí a vivir con él. 

Tuve que re aprender a hacer algo tan básico como hablar sin colapsar en gritos de dolor, pase semanas en silencio porque no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, aunque eso no evito que repitiera tu nombre como un mantra cada instante. Al igual que el dolor, esa costumbre permaneció. Creo que en fondo espero que se si te llamo lo suficiente regresaras a mí. 

Tuve semanas en silencio porque no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, aunque eso no evito que repitiera tu nombre como un mantra cada instante. Al igual que el dolor, esa costumbre permaneció. Creo que en fondo espero que se si te llamo lo suficiente regresaras a mí. 

Fui muy cuestionado cuando me mude a Nueva York. Todo el que me conocía estaba al tanto de la lucha magistral que había llevado para poder reintegrarme a la vida, y todos ellos temían que volver al lugar donde había iniciado todo trajera un retroceso. 

Claro que lo trajo, sería estúpido negarlo. Por mucho tiempo evite los lugares que solíamos frecuentar porque no podía soportar estar un instante ahí sin que cientos de recuerdos me abrumaran y me hicieran pedazos ahí mismo. Sin embargo con su debido tiempo pude hacerlo.

La biblioteca sigue siendo algo bastante difícil. Cada que pasó no puedo evitar perderme en mis pensamientos mientras cuestiono tu decisión. Max dijo que te asesinaron pero yo sé que no fue así, porque tenías una voluntad de acero y una fuerza impresionante. Tú decidiste morir, Ash. No importa lo mucho que te amo, eso nunca voy a perdonártelo. Cuando voy a la biblioteca hablo con tu recuerdo y quisiera decir que eso me consuela pero no es así Ash, nunca me bastará y el saber que tú elegiste esto... No puedo, simplemente no puedo. 

Hoy por primera vez vengo a verte. Estúpidamente pensé que única roca con tu nombre podría traerme algo de paz, que podría venir a dejar todo mi dolor enterrado a tu lado. Obviamente no es así, lo más parecido es el alivio que me da visitar un cementerio recordando lo efímero que es la existencia y con ello, que solo es cuestión de tiempo para vernos de nuevo. 

Tengo que irme, porque tengo que seguir. Voy a vivir lo mejor que pueda dentro del gran vacío que has dejado en mí y cuando nos encontremos te diré con orgullo que no me rendí, que volví a sonreír. 

Te extraño y te amo como no tienes idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si está cortito. No soy buena y esto fue algo quebliterlma en hice mientras hacía kk entonces pues quedó asi, perdón.


End file.
